


Stories of three

by Ashery24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Mob, Archaeology, Assault, Everything is light but is there, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Some Anubis/Carter/Walt oneshots.
Relationships: Anubis/Carter Kane/Walt Stone, Sadie Kane/Zia Rashid
Kudos: 11





	1. Tattoo Parlour - Flower Shop + Coffee Shop

Anubis from the tattoo parlor "The Duat" and Walt from the flower shop "Tutankhamun" were dating. Carter of the "Per Ankh" coffee shop knew this first hand. After all, the three shops were at the same crossroad.

Every morning Carter got up and went to open the coffee shop. And every morning Anubis and Walt were already there waiting, being the first customers of the day.

As he opened, Anubis and Walt they asked him how he was and another basic talk.

After opening, Carter would automatically made the order for both of them. They were always the same. Black coffee for Anubis and Café Mocha for Walt.

The only thing that varied from day to day was the sweets they asked for as an accompaniment. Anubis always asked him about the cupcakes while winking him.

After their coffees and respective sweets, the couple left and Carter didn't see them until their shift was over.

The three finished at the same time and went together to their respective houses. Carter didn't want to be the third wheel but Anubis and, above all, Walt, insisted because that was "a dangerous neighborhood"

Nothing had ever happened to him but the insistence of the couple and their evident joy when they were with him was enough.

And thank gods it was like that. Because one day they found a group of three boys from the Apophis street gang. The worst gang in that neighborhood.

Without hesitation the three boys tried to rob them. And without hesitation Walt began defending them using his bigger constitution. Anubis followed, using his agility to dodge the blows and leave holes that Walt took advantage of. Carter looked at them, amazed.

He knew Walt was tall and strong and Anubis moved with canine elegance but to see them together, fighting side by side, was incredible.

But they were not invincible. One of the boys sneaked out and attacked Carter. Anubis and Walt screamed his name, alarmed, but Carter managed to dodge the blow and stun his opponent with a stone.

After winning the fight the boys fled to get to safety. They didn't want more gang members to attack them.

Breathing hard, they ran to a safe area. There Anubis and Walt exchanged a glance as Carter expressed his admiration for the pair's combat ability. Or he tried because when he began to speak Anubis claimed his mouth with a burning kiss.

Carter was shocked, bewildered. Walter explained that the two of them had tried to flirt with him because they liked him and wanted him to be the three boyfriends. The assault had made Anubis and Walt fear for Carter's life and made them realize that they really didn't want to lose him.

Carter agreed to go out with them with a big smile. After all, the feelings were reciprocal.


	2. The Mob AU nobody ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hardly has anything from OT3 but I liked how it turned out. There is also some Zia/Sadie.

_The last time Carter saw Sadie is when she ran away from home at 18._

* * *

Fourteen years had passed since then. Carter, 34, was an archaeologist traveling to Egypt on an expedition. Things didn't go well.

* * *

_It was Sadie's eighteenth birthday. Their parents had prepared a small party for her believing that he was finally "going to mature". Sadie didn't show up. Carter was the only one not surprised._

* * *

Things were going well on the archaeological expedition. They had found plenty of relics that would help them discover more about how the Egyptians lived.

They were doing well until a bunch of men with their faces covered attacked them.

Carter, seeing the sharp weapons, offered no resistance when they tied him up.

* * *

_The day before Sadie's birthday, Carter passed by her side of the room. He peeked discreetly but didn't see Sadie. What he did see was a half-packed suitcase._

* * *

Carter woke up in a dark place.

And he was tied to a chair.

In front of him were two men. One was pale as snow and the other was mahogany skin, of obvious Egyptian descent.

They smiled ghoulishly at him when he woke up.

* * *

_The next morning, on Sadie's birthday, Carter left his suitcase, more comfortable and new than his sister's, in front of Sadie's door. He knocked on the door and slipped away quickly without being seen._

* * *

The two men questioned him about the relics. Carter answered all the questions to the best of his ability, trying not to get hurt by those two men.

But that didn't seem to calm us as they kept insisting on a relic that Carter didn't know existed.

The two men looked at each other before the pale one left the door. He returned in ten minutes and deniaed.

* * *

_Two hours later it was Carter who heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and let Sadie through._

* * *

Then the door opened again and two women entered. A brunette and a blonde. Blonde with red highlights. Carter recognized her instantly. It was Sadie.

* * *

_Sadie was leaving. That Carter already knew._

_He was leaving with her girlfriend, Zia._

_Carter knew Zia. She was the daughter of Ra, an Egyptian mobster. But Zia loved Sadie madly and Carter knew he would take care of her._

_Carter wished his sister luck and let her go, believing he would never see her again._

* * *

But there she was. Sadie ran up to him and untied Carter. And then she hugged him tightly. She apologized for the kidnapping and the interrogation, Sadie didn't know that Carter was on the expedition. Carter smiled at her and just hugged her.

A year later Carter returned with the expedition to find the relic that Zia's father wanted. They had been financed by him and were protected by his men.

Carter was happy with his job and his new relationship with his sister. And if it turned out that the men who were protecting him personally were his two former kidnappers, now boyfriends, well...That was just an advantage.


End file.
